


an affair

by yeyya1901



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyya1901/pseuds/yeyya1901
Summary: Rumor has it, the Hokage is having an affair! Scandalous!!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	an affair

**Author's Note:**

> again, I started with one thing and ended with another. I am working up the courage to work on fics longer than these one shots but I hope you enjoys these for now.

“This is why people think we’re having an affair.”

This is the conversation the two men walk into one day. They had both been summoned to the Hokage’s office. Shikamaru had gotten lucky and found them both in the training ground, the terrain destroyed and brutalized. They really didn't know how to hold back when it came to each other. 

Now, they were standing under the doorway, both struck motionless by the conversation happening in front of them. 

“I wouldn't have to spend so much time following you around if you did all of my paperwork on time!” 

This is how they found Kakashi and Sakura. Arguing back and forth over paperwork and supposed affairs. Kakashi was looking over Sakura’s shoulder as she sat in the Hokage chair filling out paperwork she needed for the hospital. It was a sight indeed. The Hokage looking over the shoulder of his student like this wasn't his office, and she wasn't sitting in his official Hokage chair, in his official Hokage office. 

Naruto, already used to their bickering and only momentarily shocked by the conversation, unfroze and strode into the office with a sigh and a shake of his head. Sasuke, not yet used to the casual way in which all of the members of team 7, Kakashi included, interacted with each other, followed. 

“Mah mah, Shizune hounds me enough as it is. I don't need you to walk me to work everyday. It really isn't appropriate. The lady who runs the bookshop give me weird looks now.”

Sakura did not seem to care, finishing her paperwork and handing the paper for him to sign. 

“Maybe she likes you.” Sakura replied with a smirk. Kakashi shot her a look, he didn't think it was funny. He liked that bookshop. Now he felt like a creep everytime he walked in there. 

Kakashi was often perceived as a serious person. Only those who knew him well could see the side of him that allowed for a bit of silliness. Team 7 were part of that group of people and were almost always the reason behind the silliness. 

Sasuke had observed many of these moments since he returned. Sakura teasing Kakashi about one thing or another, she was often seen manhandling him as she saw fit. Many times Sasuke had seen Sakura drag Kakashi to the hospital or follow him to the Hokage’s office to bicker with him about one of the many projects she had in the works. Kakashi simply listened, sometimes letting out a sigh or a complaint that she never really paid much attention to. He also noticed Naruto was often in Kakashi’s office, coming and going as if the space was his own. Sasuke preferred spending time with kakashi in a less formal setting, drinking a cup of tea at his house or having lunch at one of the stalls near the Hokage tower. These encounters did not happen often but often enough for it to feel like a routine. 

“What did you two do now?” Naruto asked, sprawling himself in the closest chair he could find. 

“Oh, hello boys. I was just telling Sakura that half the village thinks we’re having an affair”--he turned to look at her pointedly-- “because she keeps on walking me to the Hokage’s office like I’m a child.”

Sakura greeted her teammates, nodding towards them as she stood. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Her eyes, full of laughter. 

With a snort, Sakura replied.“Oh boo hoo! You big baby. Since when do you care what people think?” 

Kakashi looked slightly offended. “Since they started to think I am having an affair with my student! I could be your father!” 

Naruto, always the optimist, chimed in, “you’re not that old Sensei! You’re only a couple years older than us. It wouldn't be that creepy.”

Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous stare. 

Kakashi sighed. “That’s not the point, Naruto.” 

“Idiot.” 

Sakura moved across the room. “Better they think that than have them think you're not doing your job. Besides, I’m a total catch! You should be honored Sensei” she said with a smile and a flirtatious shake of her shoulders.

With a sigh Kakashi shooed her out of his office. Sakura offered her team a wave goodbye as she walked out of the office. She didn't notice the dark eyes that followed her until she disappeared through the door. 

~~~~~  
A couple months later as Sasuke walked Sakura home he felt brave enough to bring up the subject. 

“It really doesn't bother you?” 

“What?” Sakura had been distracted, thinking about whether or not she was allowed to hold his hand in public.  
“That people think you are having an illicit affair with the Hokage.” He said this in a whisper. He didn't want anyone to hear him. He barely wanted her to hear him. He regretted asking her but more often than not he had begun to let his impulses lead him. 

Sakura let out a laugh. How random of Sasuke to bring this up now. The rumors of Sakura’s and Kakashi’s oh so secret and illicit affair had been more myth than anything else. Rumors made by old women who had nothing better to do than gossip. And who better to gossip about than the Hokage, especially when he was as mysterious as he was rumored to be handsome. 

“Why would I? It’s all gossip.” 

Silence. 

“Why, does it bother you?” Sakura asked playfully, fully waiting for Sasuke’s snort of denial. It didn't come. 

“Yes.. it bothers me.”

Sakura felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She had never expected him to admit to it so bluntly. She had never expected him to admit to it at all! 

“Um… Sorry?”, she didn't really know what else to say. 

“It’s not your fault. I just thought you should know.” He looked at her again, his voice more confident. 

Sasuke had been working on telling her how he felt. He had become so used to relying on her to know his feelings. But he knew that was placing all of the emotional labor of their relationship onto her. He didn't want their relationship to be unbalanced, so he started with something simple. 

Sasuke saw Sakura’s cheeks warm, and with a smirk he said “I'm still his favorite, so don't get cocky.” 

With a laugh Sakura smacked his arm softly and they kept walking.


End file.
